Deux ans plus tard Sentiments inchangés
by Shade Atsuya
Summary: Bonjour Après Advent Children Shade est partie. Deux ans plus tard Shade revient mais pas seule. Est-ce-que les sentiments ont changés ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je sais, je suis nul pour les résumés mais c'est ma première histoire. Bonne lecture.


Salut les gens merci de lire mon OS n°1 c'est un cross-over entre Fairy Tail et Final Fantasy 7.

Bonne lecture.

couple : Shade x Cloud, et un peu de Vincent x Tifa

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy 7 appartient à Square

Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

POV Cloud

Ça fait maintenant deux ans que Shade est partie mais je l'aime toujours comme un fou. "soupir" De retour au Septième Ciel. J'espère que Tifa vas pas me sauter dessus Marlène et Denzel sait pas grave. Quand est-ce que Tifa comprendra que je ne l'aime pas.

"Cloud ! Enfin de retour." Cria Marlène. "Oui. Ou est Tifa ?" Demandais-je. "Elle est partie acheter à manger." Répondit Denzel. "Ah, d'accord." Dis-je fatigué.

POV Externe

"J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oubliée Cloud Strife." "J'espère pour toi Shade." "Et moi donc Lucy."

POV Cloud

Ça y est le soir est enfin arrivé. Vincent, Cid, Yuffie et tout les autres sont arrivés. Tiens même Rufus est là c'est bizarre.

"Bonjour Strife" Me salua Rufus. "Salut Rufus." Dis-je fatigué. "Hey, Cloud t'est fatigué ?" Me demanda Reno. "Oui, extrêmement fatigué." Répondis-je. "Ah, pauvre Cloud. Bref tu sais que Shade traine dans Migdar et plus précisément dans les taudis ?" Me demanda Reno. "Hein, heu non." Répondis-je surpris. "Maintenant tu le sais." Me dis Reno. "Hum." Dis-je en partant. "Cloud !" Hurla Reno. "Laisse-le Reno." Ordonna Rufus à Reno.

POV Shade

Hum, j'entends des pas.

"Hey, il arrive." Dis-je un peu enthousiaste. "Tu en est sure ?" Me demanda Lucy. "Oui." Répondis-je. "D'accord. Allons y, Lucy." "OK, Grey."

Cinq minute plus tard.

"Shade ! C'est toi ?" Me demanda Cloud. "Salut Cloud. Oui c'est moi." Répondis-je à Cloud.

POV Cloud

Shade, je t'aime comme un fou. Comment lui dire ? J'ai trop peur de me faire rejeter.

"Cloud, ça fait deux ans. Deux longues années que je déprime et regrette certaines choses non dites." Me dit Shade. "Quelles choses non dites, par exemple ?" Demandais-je à Shade. "Je n'ai jamais pu te dire que je t'aime." Expliqua-t-elle. "Vraiment ?! Moi aussi je t'aime." Dis-je extrêmement surpris. "Je suis très sérieuse Cloud. Ça me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que tu m'aime."

Un rêve devenu réalité, mais je croyais qu'elle aimait Vincent. Que... Elle m'embrasse ! Elle embrasse trop bien.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on aillent au Septième Ciel pour le dire a tout le monde ?" Me demanda Shade. "Non mais t'es folle !" M'écriais-je. "Cloud. Je ne suis pas folle et ça fait un mois que je t'observe, j'en sais donc beaucoup plus que tu ne le croit." Expliqua-t-elle blasée. "Tu m'espionnais ?" L'interrogeais-je. "Oui. Je ne pouvais pas venir car je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit au courant. Mais un jour j'en avais marre alors j'ai demandée a Reno de te dire que j'étais dans le coin." Expliqua-t-elle. "Ouais, autant tout dire." "Merci. Je t'adore !" S'écria-t-elle avant de me sauter au cou.

De retour au Septième Ciel. Et merde ils sont toujours là. Tuez-moi ! (Moi: Je peux le faire si tu veux. Cloud: Ferme-la, l'auteur. Moi: Je suis maltraitée.)

"Salut, les gens. Je suis de retour !" S'exclama Shade. "Shade-chan ! Enfin de retour." S'exclama Marlène euphorique. "Cool ! Alors tu vas respecter ta promesse ?" Lui demanda Denzel. "Oui Denzel, ne t'en fais pas." Répondit Shade. "Shade !" S'écriairent tout les autres. "He ouais." Se rend compte d'un truc "Grey, Lucy ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?" Demanda-t-elle surprise. "On t'attendaient." Répondit Grey. "Oui. Alors tu seras plus heureuse maintenant ?" Demanda Lucy. "Hmph. Vous auriez pu me le dire. Mais, ouais Lu-chan je serais plus heureuse maintenant." Répondit Shade un peu vexée "Ne te vexe pas Shade. Tu sais t'es mal placée pour dire ça. Après tout on ne connaient pas ton vrai nom." Dit un Grey sarcastique. "Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon d'accord si vous voulez savoir c'est Shade Atsuya." Avoua-t-elle difficilement. "Alors c'est ça ton vrai nom ?!" Hurlairent ils tous sauf Cloud. "Ouaip." Dit Shade amusée par la situation. "Shade ont voulaient pas dire quelque chose ?" Demandais-je. "Ha ouais, c'est vrai. Tout le monde ! Bien, moi et Cloud ont sort ensemble." Dit Shade difficilement.

Ça y est c'est dit, alors les réactions : Tifa a exploser le verre qu'elle tenait et commence à pleurer. Oh non. Bref Vincent, Marlène et Denzel ne sont pas du tout surpris mais heureux. Cid, Barret et Yuffie n'arrêtent pas d'hurler qu'on vas former un très beau couple. Tseng, Reno, Rude et Elena en discutent. Rufus est entrain de nous féliciter. A part Tifa, ils réagissent bien. Moi qui avait un peu peur.

"Bravo !" Criairent ils tous sauf Tifa. "Merci beaucoup les amis." Dit Shade les larmes aux yeux. "Ça va aller Tifa ?" Demandais-je inquiet. "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Cloud, tu l'aime depuis plus de deux ans n'est ce pas ?" Me demanda Tifa. "Oui désolé." M'excusais-je. "Ne sois pas désolé Cloud. Je vais m'en remettre ne t'en fait pas." Me dit Tifa pour me rassurer.

POV Externe

Maintenant tout le monde est heureux. Tifa est avec Vincent, donc maintenant elle est très heureuse.

FIN

Merci pour avoir lu mon OS. Et oubliez pas les reviews.

Au revoir.


End file.
